No banana for you, Kenny
by Remitente
Summary: Basado en el videojuego de South Park: Stick of Truth. Para Token, las cosas nunca salen como las planea. Y, mientras él y los demás chicos se encuentran enfrascados en sus propios asuntos, el creciente aburrimiento de Craig sacará lo mejor de él. Todos los personajes y el videojuego son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Creek. Ligera mención de Style. Bunny unilateral.


'¡Mierda! Recuérdame, y solo para que quede en el registro; ¿por qué _carajo_ estamos haciendo _esto_?' Vocifero Clyde con voz contenida y semblante fastidiado, oculto tras un par de arboles. Token le observo por un momento, incrédulo, ¿Clyde era estúpido o solo olvidadizo? Vale, el chico era ambas, lo sabía bien, pero no por ello su exasperación era menor. Así que, igual a un adulto que está a punto de explicarle algo rebuscadamente complicado a un niño pequeño, Token inhalo aire profundamente por la nariz mientras contemplaba a su objetivo acercarse a ellos.

'Necesitamos recluir en nuestro bando a más personas, idiota' Clyde trato de golpearle en el brazo, no obstante, los reflejos de Token eran demasiado rápidos. Le dedico una mirada molesta. Odiaba las complicaciones, él era una persona perezosa por naturaleza. Aunque, por otro lado, su curiosidad sacaba lo peor de él.

'Viejo, en esta ocasión no fuimos agrupados por "bandos", solamente tenemos que dedicarnos a buscar objetos por el puto bosque' Expuso, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Token, por su parte, ignoro el tono de reproche de su amigo, dándole una sonrisa de suficiencia en su lugar.

'Lo sé, pero recuerda que tenemos un plan, viejo. Uno que incluye la caída del culo gordo de Cartman' Vale, ante eso Clyde no podía discutir. Pero, a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de pensar que todo era demasiado problemático. Mejor se hubiese quedado en casa, viendo porno.

'Pero, ¿Qué hay de la Vara de la _puta_ Verdad?' Volvió a cuestionar, Token lo despidió con un gesto de manos, señalando con el dedo índice y medio hacía el frente. Clyde cerró la boca en ese instante; tenían al rubio justo donde lo querían. En un rápido movimiento, los dos adolecentes se lanzaron contra el asustado Paladín, derribándolo y cayendo al suelo debido a la fuerza que habían ejercido. Token le sostuvo de las rodillas, mientras Clyde había caído –de manera poco elegante, claro está– sobre su pecho, aprisionando las manos del pobre chico. Butters, quien como primera reacción había optado por imitar a una niña de cinco años, cerró la boca al reconocer a sus atacantes.

'¡Ha–hamburguesas! ¡Creí que eran secuestradores, o algo peor!'

'Viejo, suenas igual a Tweek, ¿te das cuenta?' Dijo Clyde, con una sonrisa amistosa. Token a sus espaldas carraspeo ligeramente, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo 'Ah, es verdad. Verás, la cuestión es que Token y yo tuvimos una brillante e increíble idea mientras pasábamos por Willy el silbador, ¡Por cierto!, ¿sabías que el combo de dos hamburguesas y un refresco con papas fritas ahora incluye dos barras de chocolate? Hombre, eso sí que es una promoción, el único problema fue que no traía efectivo conmigo, y el tacaño de Token no quiso prestarme veinte dólares, ¿vaya amigo, no lo crees? Yo siempre he dicho que los amigos deben estar en las buenas y en las…'

'Maldita sea, cierra la puta boca de una vez, Clyde' Demando Token, poniéndose de pie al comprobar que Butters no se movería de su lugar. Clyde hizo lo mismo, encarando a su buen amigo con mirada acusatoria.

'¡Ey! ¡Estaba comenzando a explicarle nuestro plan, tu, tacaño de mierda!' Token reviro los ojos.

'Sí, claro' Dijo, ignorando al castaño 'Mira, Clyde y yo hicimos un plan para vengarnos de Cartman por ser un imbécil, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de más personas'

'Uh, ¿están desertando? Pero, eso no está bien, chicos. Quiero decir, todos estamos en el mismo bando. Buscar cosas es divertido'

'No lo suficiente' Apunto Token, encogiéndose de hombros ante lo obvio. En tanto, Clyde extendía su mano para ayudar al rubio a reincorporarse. Ya de pie, Butters froto sus nudillos, totalmente nervioso al no saber qué hacer. Nada bueno podía salir de esto; sí Eric lograba enterarse de su traición, seguramente le obligaría hacer su tarea por el resto del año. Sin embargo, estaba ese pequeño lado diabólico dentro de él que le incitaba a colaborar con esos dos y así vengarse de los malos ratos que el castaño le hacía pasar casi siempre.

¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo?

'Está bien' asintió sonriente, ¿a quién engañaba? Todo esto sonaba divertido como la mierda.

'¡Perfecto!' Celebro Clyde, con los puños al aire. Butters rio.

'Vale. Ahora tu misión, Butters, es convencer a Kenny de que se nos una'

'¿Eh? ¿Y porque yo?'

'Pfff, Butters, Butters, Butters. Tu, pequeño ingenuo. Obviamente porque le interesas al imbécil de McCormick, y hará cualquier cosa que tu le pidas a cambio de que le prestes la más mínima atención' Comento Clyde, pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio mientras le golpeaba lentamente el mentón con su puño, gesticulando sin voz la palabra _Casanova_. A su lado, Token asentía con una sonrisa come mierda que decía: _Ese imbécil de ahí no contribuyo en nada, yo solito trace este brillante plan, ahora arrodíllate y venera mi inteligencia_.

Vale, tal vez correr el riego con esos dos no valía tanto la pena como él pensaba.

'Uh, dudo mucho que eso sea cierto. Y, aunque lo fuera, ¿no hubiese sido más sencillo pedirle ayuda a Kyle y Stan? Quiero decir, Kyle odia a Eric tanto o más que ustedes dos juntos, y Stan, aunque no tenga tanto rencor por Eric, haría cualquier cosa que Kyle hiciera' Token y Clyde se miraron por un par de segundos, sopesando la idea. Mierda, Butters tenía razón.

'Eh, bueno. Puede que tengas razón, pero ir por Kyle y Stan levantaría sospechas' Recordó Token, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y no sentirse tan imbécil.

'A Kyle no le importaría sí con ello le dan su merecido a Eric' Vale, se sentía como un imbécil. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Clyde rio estruendosamente a su lado.

'Vale, supongo que sería mejor hacer eso entonces' Comento Token, humillado.

'¡Y tu decías que tenías un plan! Jajaja' Señalo el castaño, apuntándole con el dedo mientras se sostenía del tronco más cercano.

'Clyde, no me hagas restregar tu feo y regordete rostro por toda la corteza de ese árbol'

'¡Que no estoy gordo, puta madre!' Esto no pintaba bien, sí seguía así, probablemente esos dos terminarían en una pelea. Así que, tratando de ser la voz de la razón, Butters se interpuso en medio de los dos chicos con las manos en alto.

'¡Chicos, chicos! Está bien, sí quieren puedo ir y tratar de convencer a Kenny de unirse a nuestra causa, aunque aún sigo pensando que cualquiera de ustedes dos pudieron haberlo hecho, quiero decir, a Kenny también le gusta meterse con Eric y todo eso' Divago levemente, llevándose un dedo a su mentón de forma pensativa. Sin embargo, apenas vio la sonrisa burlona que Clyde le dirigía a Token, recordó que esto último no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo sí quería evitar una lucha entre ambos 'Ejem, alguno de ustedes dos podría ir con Kyle y preguntarle sí está de acuerdo. Por mi parte, iré buscar a Kenny, ¿Vale?'

'Vale' Dijeron al unisonó. Con eso Butters se dio la media vuelta, sin embargo, detuvo su andar al percatarse de algo.

'Eh, chicos, ¿Craig y Tweek no habían salido con ustedes?' Token se dio una palmada en el rostro, mientras Clyde bufaba socarronamente.

'Craig y Tweek fueron a buscar a Kyle para quitarle la estúpida Vara de la Verdad, ya sabes, para hacerle creer a Cartman que lo habían traicionado y toda esa mierda' agito su mano en el aire, tratando de componer su actitud altanera 'Parte del grandioso plan de Token' Sin embargo, fallo descaradamente, cambiando su expresión a una más divertida 'Pero claro está que esa idea acaba de ser desechada' Clyde se gano una mirada llena de reproche de parte su amigo, mientras Butters solo observaba su interacción con ojos curiosos en silencio. Viéndolo de esa manera, ese par no se diferenciaba mucho de Kyle y Eric, aunque puede que la comparación no sea del todo justa ya que su relación era, por mucho, más sana que la del judío y el racista anti semita. De pronto, recordó algo importante.

'Bueno, entonces alguien debería ir donde estén y decirle del cambio de planes' Sugirió '¿Tienen idea de donde podrían estar?'

* * *

Hurtar la Vara de la Verdad oculta en las solapas del vestuario de Kyle era una misión demasiado riesgosa, por no decir imposible. Y el tener como limite la puesta de sol para ejecutar dicho propósito era más estresante. Toda esa situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ¡era demasiada presión sobre sus hombros! Pero, por otro lado, había sido casualmente emparejado con Craig el – _Apuesto_ – ladrón, su novio. No obstante, se obligo a no pensar demasiado en ello con el fin de evitar que su cabeza se llenara de ideas inadecuadas con las que no podía lidiar en esos momentos.

No, debía canalizar toda su atención en su situación actual, ¿qué se supone, deberían hacer? ¿Volver a reunirse con Token y cederle su lugar en la labor que le fue encomendada por el mismo Black? ¿Pedirle que él fuera quien elaborara la estrategia para hacerse de la estúpida vara? No, imposible. Se suponía que éste se encontraba con Clyde ocultos en alguna parte de la ciudad, enredados en sus propios asuntos. ¡Qué juego tan estúpidamente complicado! Comenzaba a sentirse un poco desesperado, sin embargo, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse. Podía hacer esto. Tal vez, podrían escabullirse e ir a su casa y…

'¡Nh! Mmm, Cra–Craig' …y las ideas de Tweek se esfumaron con absurda rapidez al sentir la ávida lengua de su novio dibujar patrones rebuscados sobre su nuca, justo debajo del nacimiento de su cabello, provocando que cada poro de piel descubierta se erizara al instante. Cerró los ojos sin ánimos de razonar los motivos de Tucker, entregándose a la sensación suave que el húmedo órgano realizaba al acariciar su tez. Sumergido en el goce que le proporcionaba aquel cálido tacto, pronto recordó el lugar en el que se encontraban, removiéndose de entre los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban, tratando de detener las obscuras y perversas intenciones que seguramente se estaban fraguando en la mente del pelinegro 'Craig, ¡Oh, Dios!, estamos fuera, ¡fuera! No –nh– no podemos hacer _esto_ , ¡alguien podría vernos!' Craig ignoró las demandas del rubio, pasando descaradamente sus manos por todo el tibio abdomen, provocando ligeros temblores en su novio al pasar las puntas de los dedos sobre su cuerpo 'Craig–'

'Shhh, no hay nadie a la vista' aseguró con ridícula determinación mientras tomaba un pedazo de la piel sensible tras la oreja de Tweek, succionando con energía 'Además, los demás continúan jugando al estúpido juego' Tweek cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza, pretendiendo fundirse con el espeso follaje que pululaba alrededor del cine _Bijou_ , lugar que ambos amantes habían optado como escondite de juegos. Había sido idea de Tweek el esconderse en ese punto de la ciudad, alegando que un sitio repleto de gente sería idóneo para pasar de incognito y mezclarse entre la gente, utilizándola como distracción en caso de que todo el mundo fueran tras ellos y trataran de darles alcance una vez robaran la Vara. Sí, había sido una idea excepcional hasta que Craig decidió, segundos atrás, que se encontraba brutalmente aburrido y, en aras de entretención, lo había acorralado contra la fría pared de ladrillo de dicho establecimiento, con su grande y cálido cuerpo ciñéndose contra el suyo, moviéndose de una manera sugerente. Tweek se mordió los labios al escuchar a su novio jadear anhelantemente contra su nuca, la deliciosa sensación de sentirse deseado le provocó escalofríos; tal vez era el gélido frio de aquel pueblo el responsable, o quizás eran los dientes de Craig dejando débiles marcas sobre su cuello los causantes de que dichos estremecimientos se multiplicasen vertiginosamente.

Al carajo, ¿Qué _mierda_ importaba?

'Mmm–' Gruño el pelinegro contra la pie lozana, deslizando las manos ansiosamente por toda la figura esbelta frente a él. Craig Tucker era como todo joven hormonal de dieciséis años; sufría de una excesiva e insaciable _calentura adolecente_ –termino que su padre, sabiamente, había designado a la condición de su hijo después de varias situaciones _incomodas_ llevadas a cabo en su propia casa–. Pero, en su defensa, era inevitable; la necesidad de tocar y sentir al rubio entre sus brazos era sofocante, insoportable al punto de la demencia. Era total y completamente dependiente del nervioso chico de enormes ojos claros y labios delgados. Y eso le encantaba.

¿Quién diría que lo que empezó como una farsa, terminaría de _esa_ manera?

'Craig, –nh– escucho pasos, ¡S–se está acercando alguien!' clamó el rubio contenidamente, llevando sus manos a la boca para evitar que algún quejido vergonzoso saliera de sus labios. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su visión se había vuelto vidriosa y había comenzado a dificultársele respirar con normalidad. _Dioses,_ si los pulgares de Craig continuaban acariciando sus pezones de _esa_ manera, el poco raciocinio que tenía se iría al carajo, estaba seguro que poco le importaría estar semidesnudo contra el muro del cinema, rodeados por arboles y maleza, siempre y cuando Craig estuviera a sus espaldas totalmente dispuesto a darle _todo_ lo que _él quería_.

Sus mejillas se sintieron más tibias de lo normal ante aquel sucio pensamiento.

'Estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo. Debes estar muriéndote de frio' Tweek resopló ante el sarcástico comentario, presionando sus manos sobre su boca cuando sintió una mano traviesa inmiscuirse entre sus pantalones 'Te ves _delicioso_ con esta ropa, Twee' Tweek gimió ante el cumplido, abochornado al notar que las personas que había visto con anterioridad pasaban frente a ellos tranquilamente, hablando acerca de lo terrible que había sido la película en cartelera ¿Estaba mal que eso lo excitará? '¿Esto te esta excitando, no es así?' Tweek escondió su cabeza entre los hombros defensivamente, ¿Acaso Craig había leído sus pensamientos? ¿Su aparente descendencia Inca le había adjudicado alguna clase de poder sobrenatural que le permitía leer los pensamientos de otras personas? O… ¿Es que era tan ridículamente obvio que Craig sabía cada cosa que hacía o pensaba? ¿Tan bien lo conocía? Tras cuatro años y medio de relación dicha teoría era sin duda la más probable, sin embargo… 'Te conozco demasiado bien, Tweekers, eso es todo' Otro escalofrió le siguió a dicha declaración, sintiendo como los besos húmedos de Craig iban descendiendo entre sus omoplatos con lentitud. Arqueó la espalda en el proceso, mirando el cielo encapotado sobre ellos 'Por ejemplo, sé que te encanta esto; te encanta cuando te beso aquí' dijo, volviendo a besar en el mismo lugar, Tweek exhaló pesadamente 'Te fascina, en realidad' Craig acaricio tentativamente la parte interna de sus piernas una vez deshizo los amarres del pantalón, provocándolo '¿quieres que pare?' Fue hilarante la rapidez con la que el rubio negó con la cabeza, hizo que la sonrisa pretenciosa del pelinegro se pronunciara todavía más.

'¡Mph!' tragó duro, víctima de las atenciones del apuesto joven a sus espaldas. No podía negar que amaba cuando el pelinegro jugaba con él de esa manera tan insufrible, le hacía querer _más._ Por otro lado, estaban en un lugar demasiado público y la idea de ser descubiertos en tales condiciones y ser arrestados por ello no le agradaba en absoluto, por mucho que lo estimulará. Tweek no quería pasar el resto de sus días siendo asesinado y violado en prisión –en ese preciso orden–. No, muchas gracias. Tendría que recurrir a su extraordinaria habilidad multifacética adiestrada con los años. A eso, y a su patentada mirada suplicante; Lucifer en el infierno sabía que funcionaba, _casi_ siempre 'Craig–' Murmuro entre los dedos, dando un vistazo sobre el pálido hombro a su pareja. Craig no detuvo sus acciones, sin embargo, Tweek no se molesto por esto, después de todo tenía la mirada y atención del pelinegro sobre su persona 'Craig, _la necesito_ dentro' aseguró, entrecerrando los ojos de aquella manera seductora que sabía, enloquecía a Tucker. Y el bulto frotándose entre sus nalgas le indicaba que no estaba del todo equivocado 'Nh– sí, así; _dura_ ' Oh, _Jesucristo_ , Tweek Tweak estaba hablando _sucio_ ; la cosa se había vuelto repentinamente seria.

Que se jodiera el mundo entero, Craig Tucker se cogería a su puto novio, _en ese mismo instante_.

' _Puta madre_ , Tweek. No sabes lo que estas provocando' advirtió en un susurro peligroso sobre la sonrojada oreja, deslizando aun más los pantalones del rubio, maravillándose al comprobar que éste no llevaba ropa interior alguna. Benditos sean los desgraciados gnomos ocultos en su habitación.

'¡Gah! M–me agrada _como_ se siente _eso,_ señor ladrón' ¿Acaso Tweek…? Oh, el infierno, ¿acaso Tweek estaba haciendo lo que él creía que hacía? ¿Era esto alguna clase de maravillosa y retorcida fantasía? Porque sí lo era, _puta_ madre, era increíble. ¿Tenía el mejor novio en el puto mundo, o qué carajos? 'Tal vez, deberíamos ir a mi guarida para refugiarnos del frío ¡Ah! Solo, solo prométame que no robará mis cosas' Oh, ¿Quién era él para cortarle el rollo a su tembloroso novio? No tenía el corazón –o las ganas– de hacerlo. En su lugar, tomo la pretina de la rudimentaria prenda y, a regaña dientes, la volvió a colocar en su lugar. No sin antes girar al dueño de sus afectos y tomarlo por sorpresa de la parte interna de ambas rodillas, alzándolo sin demasiado esfuerzo mientras devoraba su pequeña boca con labios y dientes. Lo sintió gemir contra su boca abierta, su lengua acariciando la contraria con rudeza. Tan frágil y maravillosamente sensible como la primera vez.

'Mmm– Tal vez debería _joderte_ aquí mismo' Bromeo después de una serie de húmedos besos, recargando al rubio contra la pared. Tweek lo miro con ojos ennublecidos de excitación, su rosada lengua saboreando el rastro de saliva que el pelinegro había dejado en sus labios. El rubio estaba acabando poco a poco con su paciencia, y Tweek fingió no darse cuenta de ello.

'¡Ah–! Por más que la idea me agrade, me parece que esta apunto de nevar' Observó, mientras ajustaba la capucha de su novio con el pretexto de acercar sus rostros un poco más 'Además, en la parte trasera de mi guarida el calor es gratamente sofocante ¿ _recuerda_?' Oh, era verdad. El radiador de la máquina de calefacción en la bodega de Tweek's Bros se había averiado _misteriosamente_ el viernes por la tarde y el padre de Tweek –su querido suegro– había tenido que cerrar ese fin de semana en la espera del técnico que llevaría a cabo las reparaciones correspondientes. Y dicho local estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia, convenientemente cerrado. _Dulce_.

Volvió a besarlo con igual o más fervor que antes, tratando de controlar las jodidas ganas de cogérselo hasta el amanecer que empezaban a crecer con cada segundo que transcurría.

'Bien' cedió Tucker. Con la respiración entrecortada, ambos chicos se separaron solo para que Tweek entrelazara sus manos, guiándolos a su destino. Craig se dejo hacer, observando con apremio la línea definida de la columna vertebral en la espalda contraria, los rojizos moretones recién hechos en la blanquecina piel tornándose más oscuros.

Pensándolo mejor, quizás la tienda de café estaba _demasiado_ lejos.

* * *

'Y es por eso que queríamos saber sí deseaban unirse a nosotros, de lo contrario, les pido que guarden el secreto' Culmino Token, observando las reacciones de los dos chicos frente a él. Kyle le contemplaba imperturbablemente desde su asiento, con su mano recargada en el reposabrazos del improvisado trono, sosteniendo su rostro con aire ausente. Stanley solo se limitaba a observar a Kyle desde su sitio, de pie a escasos centímetros del judío. Bufo para sí mismo. Estos chicos eran demasiado densos entre sí.

'Bueno, Token. No mentiré, la idea de darle una mala pasada a Cartman suena atractiva, sin embargo, el único inconveniente que tengo es que la maldita bola de grasa abandono el juego'

Espera, ¿qué?

'¿Eh?' Sí, vaya respuesta '¿Cómo dices? ¡Hace tan solo media hora que empezamos con ésta estúpida mierda!'

'Sí, hace treinta minutos comenzamos con esta estupidez,' Aclaro Stan, tomando la palabra por primer vez, señalándose a sí mismo y a su vestuario 'y diez minutos antes de que tu llegaras, vino su mamá por él'

'Pero…' Kyle se levanto de su sitio, bajando de su asiento con aire negligente. Apenas estuvo a la altura de Token, le sonrió amistosamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

'Es un maldito fascista con suerte, ¿Qué te puedo decir?' Reviro los ojos, obviamente fastidiado. Token sonrió en compresión 'Pero, con gusto nos uniremos a ustedes la próxima vez'

'Ja, suena como un plan' Ambos chicos chocaron puños, antes de que Stan carraspeara, aparentemente incomodo 'Viejo, sabes que tengo novia, no tienes por qué ser un celoso llorón' El pelinegro le dedico una mirada irritada, no obstante, lejos de ser intimidante, provoco una risa burlona de parte de Black, después de todo, las mejillas de Marsh estaban ligeramente enrojecidas.

Sí, eran demasiado densos.

'Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llego el juego. Iré por Clyde y los demás'

'Nosotros iremos por Kenny, aunque sí lo que dijiste es cierto, tal vez en estos momentos se encuentre "ocupado" con Butters' Token se rasco la mejilla, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable al respecto. Y, como si el pelirrojo hubiese leído su mente, le despidió con un gesto 'No te preocupes por eso, conociendo a Kenny como lo conocemos, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que hiciera un movimiento'

'Se estaba tardando, en honor a la verdad' Opino Stan, cada vez más cerca de su mejor amigo. Token sonrío, ante lo irónico del asunto.

'Sí, hay personas que en _verdad_ se toman su tiempo para realizar alguna clase de movimiento en absoluto' Decir que Stan se abochorno por el comentario, era poco. Su rostro se coloreo en todos los tonos rojizos posibles, mientras tanto, Kyle solo resoplaba, revirando los ojos con tedio, inclusive rayando en el aburrimiento, como sí su comentario fuera una acusación –totalmente implícita– que le fuera dicha en cada momento de cada día de su vida. Tal vez así lo era.

'Token…' Gimio Kyle, con el ceño fruncido.

'Ey, solo puntualizo el hecho de que, a pesar de que ustedes dos eran los únicos con el conocimiento de que el juego había terminado, siguen caracterizados en su personaje' Stan sostenía el puente de su nariz, sin ganas de dirigirle la palabra 'Eso es un poco… _sucio_ , sí saben a lo que me refiero'

'Token' Repito Kyle.

'¿Sí?'

'Lárgate de una vez'

* * *

 _Uf._ Vaya que Tweek tenía razón. La bodega era un horno, no obstante, debido al notable descenso de temperatura en el exterior, el calor ondulante en la oscura habitación era apenas incómodo.

Pero, ¿a quién carajos le importaba eso? ¿A él? Para nada, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales depositar su atención, como por ejemplo, en el encantador rubio gimiendo contra él, totalmente aferrado a su cuerpo.

'Nh– Oh, Dios, sí' decir que aquella faceta tan sumisa pero osada que tenía Tweek lo ponía duro, era un eufemismo. Uno enorme. 'Más–más rápido' suplico, tendido contra el suelo, sujetándolo por los hombros. Craig, obediente, acelero sus erráticos movimientos mientras apretaba el perfecto trasero de su novio con más fuerza, juntando las ya despiertas erecciones en un delicioso contoneo de caderas que él imponía a pesar de las capas de ropa que aún los cubrían. Podría hacer que ambos se corrieran en ese mismo instante, pero ¿dónde quedaría la diversión en eso? Después de todo, el cuerpo friccionándose contra él lo persuadía a realizar cosas poco decentes, y la forma pecaminosa que tenía Tweek de gemir su nombre, con su dulce boquita balbuceando incoherencias entre jadeos, era obscena e inmoral.

Le encantaba.

'¿Te gusta esto, no es cierto?' cuestiono atrevidamente con un tono de voz diferente al habitual y, sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta, dio una suave mordida al labio inferior de Tweek, succionándolo después de eso. Saboreo cada palmo de él antes de tomar distancia, jalonando la húmeda piel con los dientes. Tweek inhalo pesadamente, observando las acciones del otro con ojos hipnotizados.

'Jódame, señor ladrón' murmuro entrecortadamente, cuando el pelinegro le permitió respirar. Craig sonrió, alzando una ceja con elegancia.

'Todo a su tiempo, _estúpido_ bárbaro' dijo en juego, deslizando fuera la única prenda que el rubio llevaba puesta, dejándolo _deliciosamente_ desnudo. Lo observo con una sonrisa altanera en los labios, su propia verga vibraba con emoción anticipada bajo su pantalón. El miembro de Tweek se elevaba completamente erguido, su rosada punta golpeaba el vientre suave, justo por debajo del ombligo; gotas de líquido pre seminal escurrían por toda la longitud, descendiendo más y más abajo. Jadeo, aun más deseoso que antes. Tomando la parte interna de su rodilla, Craig deposito un pequeño beso en la pantorrilla, con su mirada traviesa totalmente sumergida en aquellos ojos ambarinos 'Aunque, podrías _suplicarme_ ' Tweek enrollo un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos, jaloneándolo con desespero.

'¡Ah! ¡E–eso nunca!' Craig podía ver la sonrisa tras aquella negativa. Complacido, pasó sus manos sobre ambas piernas, acariciando la piel cremosa que su novio poseía, amando el hecho de que no importaba cual parte de su cuerpo fuera tocada, ésta siempre se coloreaba de un tono rojizo ante el más mínimo roce.

'Entonces prepárate, porque estaremos aquí por un _muy_ buen rato' Tweek sonrió desvergonzadamente, plenamente de acuerdo con la propuesta.

* * *

'Entonces ¿el juego termino? Oh, viejo, esto apesta' Los berrinches de Clyde eran reconocidos por todo South Park como épicos e insufribles. No obstante, pocas personas sabían cómo tratar con ellos.

'Ey, piénsalo bien, ahora podremos ir a mi casa y comer un poco' Y una de esas personas era Token Black, desde luego.

'¿Tacos con doble tortilla?' Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron ante esto, Token sonrío, negando con la cabeza. Y pensar que hacía tan solo unos minutos habían estado discutiendo.

'Como siempre, idiota'

'¡Yey!' Celebro, para segundos después, detener su festejo 'Pero, ¿No deberíamos buscar a Tweek y Craig? Yo los estuve buscando por todas partes, pero no dieron señales de vida' Token sabía por experiencia propia que por definición la frase "busque por todas partes" incluían únicamente los restaurantes de todo el pueblo, no obstante, decidió no decir nada al respecto. Sus amigos eran demasiado estúpidos de todas formas. En cambio, se encogió de hombros y, empujando al chico junto a él, fijo el curso hacia su casa 'Ellos no saben que esta mierda ya acabo, viejo'

'Nah, que lo descubran por su cuenta. Además, seguramente están jodiendo en algún callejón oscuro'

'Jeje, ¿tú crees?'

'Te apuesto veinte dólares a eso'

'Hombre de poca fe, yo creo que mi buen amigo Craig tiene más clase que eso, y conociendo a Tweek, seguramente fueron a su casa o a la cafetería de sus padres. ¡Te apuesto veinte a que lo están haciendo en alguno de esos dos!'

'Ey, debes decidirte por uno' se quejo Token, golpeando amistosamente el hombro del castaño. Clyde negó con la cabeza, regresándole el golpe 'Vale, pues, sino están en algún callejón, apuesto a que Tweek será quien se la meta a Craig. Corre el rumor de que una vez dejo que se la metiera en el baño de la escuela'

'¡Viejo, eso no es una apuesta, eso es un hecho comprobado por todo South Park! Yo los vi cuando salieron del cubículo, por el amor de Dios' Hace algunos años, Token podría haberse escandalizado por el tema de conversación, o la fluidez con la que estaban discutiendo la actividad sexual de dos de sus mejores amigos, pero qué demonios. Estimaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, además, era entretenido.

'Apuesto a que Tweek es el primero en correrse, entonces'

'¡Hecho!' Bueno, no es como sí el fuera el "mejor" de los amigos, de todas formas.

* * *

'¡AH! Es–espere, por favor' gimoteo el rubio con el rostro en llamas, percibiendo el calor a su alrededor extremadamente sofocante. Sin embrago, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones al sentir el tibio aliento del pelinegro golpeando intencionadamente contra su tez, acariciando con desquiciante calma el periné con ayuda de su lengua, sin ningún tipo de preámbulos. _Oh, esa divina y juguetona lengua._ Gimió alto al notar como su novio empezó a succionar la piel en esa área 'Oh, Jesucristo, sí' cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos, morboso por querer seguir viendo qué más haría el pelinegro. Entonces, la mirada de Craig se reunió con la suya, contemplando la excitación y diversión mezclada en los iris azules 'Craig–' Tucker, sin despegar su vista del rubio, paso su húmeda lengua desde la fruncida entrada hasta los endurecidos testículos. Tweek, arqueo la espalda violentamente, en busca de mayor contacto. Gustoso, Craig se lo proporciono. 'Sí, sí, más. Oh, _Dios_ '

El dolor en sus pantalones era fastidioso, pero escuchar las exclamaciones de Tweek le hacía olvidarlo, momentáneamente. Craig continúo besando y mordiendo –en ocasiones– sobre los lugares sensibles, su saliva rápidamente entremezclándose con el líquido pre seminal de su amante, facilitándole el acceso a la fruncida entrada que cada vez se iba ensanchando con la necesidad. La metía y la sacaba, apretando y separando las rojizas nalgas en exquisitos intervalos, su audaz lengua siempre unida a aquel orificio por varios hilos de espesa saliva. En ese punto, Tweek le dio una mirada significativa en advertencia, todo su cuerpo recubierto por una capa de sudor, cada palmo de piel erizado en consecuencia.

'¿Aun sigues sin suplicar?' interrogo, con su boca ocupada entre las temblorosas piernas de Tweek. Éste apenas logro darle una negativa, con el rostro tendido hacia uno de sus lados, el color rojizo de sus mejillas se había extendido por el puente de su pequeña nariz, su mentón parcialmente recubierto con delgados surcos de saliva 'Aquí esta tan húmedo' dijo con su voz monocorde 'Y suave, mis dedos entran tan fácil en este dulce agujero' y, como para dar énfasis a su declaración, hundió tres de sus dígitos dentro del rubio, quien tembló frenéticamente ante el brusco movimiento.

'¡Uhm! Joder, ¡Joder, sí!'

'¿Te gusta esto, bárbaro?' cuestiono con los labios sellados alrededor de uno de los testículos del rubio, golpeando certeramente el punto escondido de su novio con ayuda de sus falanges. Tweek se limitaba a gritar en respuesta.

'¡Pu-puta madre! ¡Sí! Más-más, señor ladrón. Más rápido-' sintiendo como la sangre fluía caliente por sus venas, Craig saco los dedos del interior del rubio y volvió a engullir su lengua en dicha cavidad, tomando las caderas con fuerza, elevándola las piernas de Tweek sobre sus hombros hasta el punto en que la espalda del rubio apenas y tocaba el suelo. El aliento cálido que salía de los labios de Craig le ponía la carne de gallina, y los erráticos movimientos de su lengua lo estaban sobreexcitando con cada estocada.

'Te gusta, ¿cierto, pequeño? ¿la quieres más adentro?' Tweek asintió, permitiendo que Craig hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. Éste le sonrió y, sin necesidad de mediar palabras, le indico con una mirada sostener sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Así lo hizo.

'Oh, ¡DIOS, SÍ!'Craig había vuelto a introducir los tres dedos en su interior, mientras ocupaba su boca para saborear la base de su miembro, gimiendo en el proceso.

'Vamos' siseo, con la mano libre apresando con desquiciante fuerza el miembro de su novio, estimulándolo con veloces y precipitadas sacudidas. Craig podía sentir el líquido pre seminal caliente derramarse sobre su mano cada vez más y más. Dio una última sacudida y, antes de lograr que Tweek llegará al orgasmo, le soltó, alejándose un poco de él. Tweek gimoteo ante la sensación de abandono y, apoyándose con sus codos, levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo, para estar de frente a su perverso amante, con los estragos de su casi orgasmo entorpeciendo sus acciones. Lo tomo de las solapas de su traje con manos temblorosas y, fingiendo una parsimonia que no tenía, quito la pesada capa, arrojándola sin cuidado.

'Yo–yo también quiero saborearte' debía estar muy excitado para decir eso, Craig lo sabía. Al carajo, él también era un joven con necesidades, así que se limito a observar a su adorable novio sentarse junto a él en el suelo y desabrochar la pretina de su pantalón, relamiéndose los labios al contemplar como su erección salía libre de aquella estorbosa prenda en un rebote, sus ojos ennublecido por la excitación 'Es tan _gruesa_ , señor ladrón, umh-' Coño, Tweek debía dejar de hablar de esa manera tan erótica, o de lo contrario el pobre Craig terminaría violándolo 'Nh, no creo que quepa todo en mi boca, pero…' se detuvo, a solo centímetros del endurecido miembro, dedicándole una mirada brillante bajo sus espesas pestañas '…haré mi mejor esfuerzo' y entonces deslizo su lengua de la base hasta la punta, deteniéndose en la hendidura para poder saborear las gotas del liquido que brotaban de ella mientras Craig gruñía ante la gloriosa sensación, acariciando el dorado cabello. La lengua de Tweek se movía en círculos sobre el glande al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaban la base, comenzando a masturbarlo con cierto desespero. Pronto, los labios y mentón del rubio comenzaron a llenarse de saliva y líquido pre seminal, por lo que el pelinegro trato inútilmente de limpiar un poco de la rosada mejilla con su pulgar, no obstante, los continuos movimientos de cabeza de Tweek le imposibilitaban dicha acción.

'Te gusta chupármela, ¿verdad?' cuestiono con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro. En respuesta, Tweek tomo distancia solo para darle una sonrisa lujuriosa a su novio antes de volver a sus acciones y tomar el resbaladizo miembro en su boca, tratando de relajar los músculos de su garganta para poder meterlo todo de una vez. No pudo, pero eso no le impidió comenzar a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, gimiendo en todo momento. Craig se mordía el interior de su mejilla, contemplando absorto la imagen de su pequeño rubio tragarle con tanta hambre y deseo, sintiendo las vibraciones de los gemidos que realizaba al ser bloqueados por su verga; la lengua se movía sobre el tronco mientras los dientes rozaban sutilmente las venas dorsales en el. Y luego estaba el calor, ese húmedo y exquisito calor.

Con ese último pensamiento, se vino en la garganta de Tweek quién, pese a la práctica obtenida con los años, no pudo evitar atragantarse ligeramente, sacando el aún endurecido miembro del pelinegro de su boca, tosiendo un par de veces antes de empezar a pasar su lengua sobre sus hinchados labios en busca del sabor del ojiazul.

'Rico' dijo en un suspiro, sintiendo las manos de Craig tomarle de ambas mejillas y acercarlo para darle un beso voraz, hambriento. Apoyo sus manos en las rodillas contrarias, entregándose más y más, gimiendo cuando la lengua del otro rozaba su paladar, o cuando los dientes nacarados de Craig mordían su lengua. No iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo '…Nh, ya, ya métela…' pidió apenas el pelinegro le dio un segundo para respirar, con los ojos fijos en él. Fue ese momento que Craig se perdido en su mirada, fue solo por un segundo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que el ojiazul comprendiera algo importante. Con una sonrisa, lo tomo por la cintura, acercándolo a él.

'Quítame la camisa, Twee' La calentura dl rubio bajo, solo un poco.

' _Craig…_ ' gimoteo Tweek en su regazo, inflando las mejillas cual niño pequeño 'No se supone que me digas _así_ ,' aseguro, jaloneándolo de la camisa 'acabas de romper la fantasía y…' Craig lo volvió a tomar del rostro, besándolo de una manera más dulce esta vez, interrumpiendo predeterminadamente su diatriba.

'Quítame la camisa, Twee' Reitero, repartiendo una serie de húmedos besos por todo el costado del cuello.

'Craig' suspiro el rubio, estremeciéndose al sentir las caricias que las manos del pelinegro repartían por toda su espalda '¿Por qué…?'

'Shhh' Silencio Craig con los labios jugueteando con el lóbulo su la oreja 'Por mucho que la idea de tener sexo con un bárbaro suene interesante, prefiero hacer el amor con mi maravilloso novio' confeso con un tono de voz tan suave y entrañable que hizo ruborizar al rubio, empujándolo ligeramente para verle a los ojos 'Así que, sí está bien contigo, me gustaría metértela por el culo hasta que no recuerdes como me llamo' Tweek rio fuertemente en los brazos de Craig ante sus palabras, mientras éste lo observaba embelesado 'Carajo, Twee, te amo' esas palabras, como siempre, se hundieron profundamente en el pecho del rubio, provocando que sus carcajadas se detuvieran. Le dedico una encantadora sonrisa al apuesto chico frente a él, acariciando su oscuro cabello mientras volvía acercar ambos rostros, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros para acariciar la nariz contraria con la propia.

'También te amo, Craig' murmuro sonriente, picoteándole los labios con pequeños besos de manera juguetona. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a trazar besos más apasionados por debajo de su mandíbula, succionando en ocasiones 'Y, también…' dijo, tomando el dobladillo de la última prenda que se interponía entre ellos y arrojándola al olvido '…me gustaría que me la metieras por el culo hasta que no pueda recordar cómo te llamas' Craig resoplo divertido con una sonrisa ladina plegada en cara. Tomo las piernas de Tweek y las envolvió alrededor de sí mismo, alzándolos sin esfuerzo para poder acomodar al rubio sobre el suelo. Tweek volvió a sostener sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho mientras sentía la endurecida punta de la polla de Craig rozar su entrada. Craig separo un poco las piernas de Tweek para poder besarle, sonriendo en el beso al percibir los temblores precipitados de su novio.

'¿Debería meterla?' murmuro contra la mejilla sudorosa, recibiendo varios asentimientos de cabeza como respuesta '¿Qué tanto?'

' _Craig_ …' gimoteo el rubio. Craig retiro las manos de Tweek de sus rodillas, remplazándolas con las propias para ejercer más fuerza y así lograr que las caderas del rubio se elevaran aun más. Balanceo sus caderas contra la entrada, metiendo un poco la punta, para volver a sacarla. Tweek grito.

'¿Qué tanto?' repitió, Tweek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, arqueando la espalda.

'¡Nh! T–toda, la quiero toda, _Craig_ ' El pelinegro le sonrió satisfecho, empujando pausadamente su mojada erección dentro de su novio. _Wow_. Jamás se cansaría de aquella sensación llena de plenitud que venía al sentir y contemplar su rubio; el espasmo de placer y alivio que atravesaba su cuerpo siempre que introducía su miembro dentro de él, sus dientes mordiendo los labios húmedos e hinchados mientras una su sonrisa se extendía por todo su encantador rostro. Beso aquellos seductores labios a la vez que sus caderas comenzaban a tomar velocidad. Tweek gemía en su boca sintiendo como la cabeza de la erección del pelinegro golpeaba certeramente su próstata '¡Nh! Craig, sí, sí ¡Ah! Sí sigues, así–nh– yo. ¡Yo…!' pero entonces una mano cubrió la punta de su propio miembro, imposibilitándole la tan ansiada liberación, Tweek jadeo aun más, retorciéndose en la impaciencia.

'No' negó Craig, en un gruñido, mordiendo su cuello fogosamente 'Te correrás cuando yo lo diga' Tweek soltó un grito agudo ante la declaración, pasando sus uñas por la espalda fuerte de Craig, sintiendo las estocadas furiosas de su novio abusar de su entrada deliciosamente.

'Crai–Craig ¡Nh! Tan, tan caliente' Tweek solo podía mascullar incoherencias, mientras sentía el enorme miembro empalarle frenéticamente, sintiendo los besos descuidados sobre su piel, ambos cuerpos bañados en sudor. Le encantaba sentirse controlado hasta cierto punto por el pelinegro, lo hacía todo más excitante. En un movimiento, Craig lo tomo consigo de la cintura, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su propio cuerpo. Apretó sus nalgas y beso jocosamente su oreja, susurrándole al oído.

'Móntame' Sonrió, a pesar de su gusto por la sumisión, Craig jamás permitiría que el rubio se sintiera de esa manera. Sí estaba en su poder, Craig le cedería el mando siempre que pudiera. Y en esta ocasión era una de esas. Así que, sin esperar más tiempo, Tweek elevo sus caderas, dejando solo la punta dentro, para después dejarse caer, abrazándose al cuello de su novio al sentir los espasmo de placer que el pene de Craig provocaba al golpear su punto aun más hondo que antes. Éste, no queriendo quedarse atrás, volvió a apretar ambas nalgas, ayudándolo a subir y bajar con facilidad 'No puedes correrte aún' advirtió el pelinegro varios minutos después de haber empezado en aquella posición puesto que los movimientos de Tweek se habían vuelto más y más erráticos 'Tu mano, mmm, la, la quiero en tu polla' Tweek se hizo de oídos sordos, continuando con su cabalgata desenfrenada, vociferando obscenidades que solo lo prendían más. Frunció el ceño y, al ver que era ignorado, le dio una nalgada al rubio que lo hizo gritar más fuerte 'Tu mano, en tu polla' repitió, dándole otra palmada a la misma mejilla. Tweek chillo de nuevo, enterrando las uñas en los hombros de Craig.

'Craig, ¡nh! Otra…' Ja, por supuesto que le había gustado, ¿en que estaba pensando?

'Solo si pones tu mano en tu polla, Twee' El rubio soltó un quejido, haciendo a regañadientes lo que se le pedía 'Buen niño' Otra palmada en la otra mejilla hizo que el rubio olvidara su reticencia, gimiendo complacido, retomando su labor con prontitud.

'Craig, Uhm, Craig, po–por favor' susurro cerca de su oído, mientras acariciaba uno de sus rosados pezones. Craig le dio otra nalgada 'M–más, ¡nh! Quiero, quiero correr–me, yo… sí, así' El rubio ya no sabía qué hacer, y el libido de Craig aumentaba ante el conocimiento.

'Mmm, ya casi, Twee' prometió el pelinegro, estrujando las rojiza nalgas con mas rudeza 'Bésame' exijo con voz ronca, Tweek lo obedeció sin problemas, besándolo de manera descuidada por todo su rostro hasta llegar a los labios, hundiendo su lengua en la boca jadeante.

'Craig–Craig, ya, ya no puedo más' lloriqueo entre gemidos, atacando sus labios una vez más apenas logro tomar el aire suficiente para continuar besándolo.

'Tweek, eres tan–tan hermoso' susurro Craig, con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo al sentir el orgasmo increíblemente cerca. En su arrebato, volvió a empujar al rubio contra el piso, para continuar dándole con fuerza. Tweek se sujeto a su espalda, con su carita sonrojada gimiendo contra el cuello de su novio '¿Me amas?'

'¡Yo, nh, te–te amo, Craig. Te amo ta-tanto ¡ah!' dijo, tomándolo de la cara para seguir besando. Craig enrollo su lengua con la de él, deslizando una de sus manos hasta el desatendido miembro del rubio, empujando la mano de Tweek lejos de el y empezando a masturbarle con crudeza.

Tweek se corrió en cuestión de segundos en un grito largo y sensual, experimentado oleadas y oleadas de calor recorrer su cuerpo de manera exquisita, manchando su pecho y el de Craig con hilos abundantes de su liberación. Craig succiono su labio inferior casi dolorosamente al sentirlo estrujar su polla con vigorosa fuerza, dando un par de estocadas más antes de correrse en su interior, llenándolo con su espeso semen.

Se tomaron unos segundos para recuperarse, la bodega olía a sudor y sexo y ambos chicos no pudieron evitar reírse por esto. Craig beso el cuello frente a él, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de su novio mientras éste le acariciaba sus cabellos con aire distraído.

'Tu padre te quitará las llaves del lugar sino dejamos de hacer esto' apunto, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de su novio.

'Nh– mi garganta, duele–' comento Tweek, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo a Craig suspirar pesadamente contra su mejilla, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro.

'No entiendo el porqué, casi no abriste la boca' Craig se gano un jalón de cabello poco delicado por su sarcástico comentario.

'¡Fue culpa tuya!' acuso entre risas, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras Craig trataba de besarle los labios.

'No, fue tuya' aseguro, tomándolo de la mejilla para detener sus movimientos y poder verle a los ojos 'Siempre es tu culpa; tú y esos hermosos ojos verdes' Tweek se sonrojo, sintiendo su pecho tibio ante las palabras del otro 'Tu y esa estúpida sonrisa' resoplo, riéndose ante lo bruto que Craig podía llegar a ser.

'Pendejo' soltó, acercando su boca al contrario, acariciándole superficialmente con los labios 'Eres… eres demasiado perfecto' murmuro con voz calma, besándolo con caprichosa lentitud, ambos labios haciendo húmedos sonidos al rozarse. Comenzaron las caricias vagas, los dedos deslizándose nuevamente sobre la resbaladiza piel. Y, poco a poco, Tweek fue el primero en sentir como la erección de su problemático novio volvía a la vida, endureciéndose aun en su interior 'Craig, debes, nh, debes estar bromeando' la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba todo, menos molestia, Craig lo sabía 'Estábamos, mmm, estábamos en medio de un, nh, un juego, ¿recuerdas?'

'Me vale verga' sonrió, inhalando el aroma almizclado de la piel de su cafeinómano rubio. Paso sus dedos por el abdomen de Tweek, extendiendo las manchas de semen por todo su pecho 'Tengo trabajo que hacer por aquí. Mi novio está sucio, y no puedo permitir que siga en esas condiciones' La risa de Tweek retumbo por toda la habitación.

'¿Y cuál es el plan?' cuestiono con voz pacifica, sus espasmos cotidianos totalmente disminuidos debido al desgaste físico '¿Averiar la máquina de café en ésta ocasión?' Craig bufo ante la acusación no explicita.

'Tú querías hacerlo de pie, Tweekers' recordó, mordiéndole hombro 'Fuiste tú quien se apoyo en esa cosa' En otro momento, Tweek le hubiese dedicado una mirada llena de indignación, en otro momento donde no tuviera el miembro de su novio rozando su punto dulce mientras dicho novio pasaba su boca por su pecho, chupando su pezón recubierto con su propia semilla. Sí, en otro momento.

' _Cra_ – _Craig_ '

'Shhh, pequeño' le dijo, tirando de su pezón con los dientes 'no seré rápido ni gentil'

* * *

'…Yo le asegure que la distancia no debía ser problema sí nuestro amor era verdadero, pero Charlotte me dijo que no podíamos seguir haciéndonos esto y…' La vida era una mierda, o por lo menos así lo veía Ken McCormick. Apenas vio al rubio dirigirse a él en el patio trasero de la casa de la bola de grasa, supo que esa era su oportunidad con el inocente rubio, así que después de varios minutos tratando de convencer a Butters de acompañarlo a comprar un inocente helado (¡Helado en South Park! Por Dios, ¿Más desesperado y obvio no podía ser?) Vio que había cometido un error, ¿Que la tipeja esa no había terminado con Butters el año antepasado? '…Pero supongo que los muchachos tienen razón, quizás esto es para mejor, conocer personas nuevas, salir con mis amigos y… ' Ey, detente un segundo, eso sonaba prometedor, ¡Sí! ¡Mucho, mucho mejor! Oh, la esperanza, la dicha, ¡La felicidad! ¿Será posible? ¿Acaso será está la oportunidad para Kenny de por fin asentarse, ser feliz, vivir y follar por siempre? 'solo que no puedo evitar pensar en ella, Ken' Desesperanza, dolor y sufrimiento. Solo eso deparaba la vida para Kenny McCormick, el pobre adolecente pervertido inmortal.

Oh, Cthulhu, ¿Por qué prolongas éste suplicio?


End file.
